El Dia Despues de San Valentin
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Ese dia todo debia ser perfecto... pero el no contaba con que ella no era tolerante al alcohol... pero quien dice que solo el 14 puedes decir TE AMO...


_**Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

**El día después de San Valentín**

— ¡Xiao Lang! —gritaba alguien mientras corría por los pasillos de la universidad Clamp

— ¿Mei Ling? —se giraba un chico al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba

— ¡Xiao Lang! —una chica de cabellera negra y ojos color rubí se acercaba a un joven de 20 años con cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar — ¡Te extrañe mucho! —la chica se abalanzó sobre el joven provocando que este callera al piso frente a la mirada atónita de todos los estudiantes de la universidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el ambarino mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la chica

— Pues visitándote… además que vine a terminar los estudios aquí…

—¡¿QUE!?

— Si… lo que escuchaste—la chica se le quitó de encima y le ayudo a pararse pero igual lo agarró del brazo de manera posesiva al darse cuenta de que su acompañante llamaba la atención de todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado—además que debo de cuidar que no te enamores de ninguna japonesita por aquí—dijo de manera despectiva

— Mei Ling por favor no comiences… —el chico se detuvo al sentir que era observado, se giró lentamente y al darse cuenta de quién era su público espectador se puso rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Qué te pasa Xiao Lang? estas rojo como un tomate… ¿estás bien?

— Mei Ling vámonos a hablar a otro lado— cogió la mano de la chica y se dispuso a llevársela lejos de ahí pero una voz lo detuvo

— Buenos días Shaoran —saludo una voz varonil— ¿no nos presentaras a tu acompañante?

— Buenos días Eriol —respondió Shaoran poniéndose cada vez más rojo pero de ira— bueno ella es… es…

— Soy su prometida… Mei Ling Li—respondió la chica de mirada rubí quitándole la palabra a Shaoran

— ¿Prometida? —preguntaron esta vez dos chicas con los ojos como platos

— Si… y que quede bien claro para ustedes dos—dijo señalando a las chicas a quienes les surgió una gotita en la cabeza.

— Bueno… de ella no tienes que preocuparte—dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a una chica de cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos color amatista y una piel tan blanca como porcelana— ella es mi novia…—dicho esto le dio un suave beso en la mejilla— por cierto mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa… bienvenida.

— Mucho gusto Hiraguizawa —respondió Mei Ling — ¿y tú te llamas? —pregunto mirando a la amatista

— Tomoyo Daidouji—se presentó la amatista dándole una sonrisa como bienvenida.

— Mucho gusto Daidouji—respondió Mei Ling — ¿Y ella quién es? —pregunto observando a la otra chica al costado de Tomoyo.

— Ella es mi mejor amiga… —respondió Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a la chica

— Sakura Kinomoto…—se presentó la chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca — mucho gusto bienvenida a Tomoeda —Sakura le regalo una amplia sonrisa

— ¿Y tienes novio? —pregunto Mei Ling

— ¡MEI LING! —reprendió Shaoran

— ¿Qué pasa? Quiero saber si tiene novio nada más—respondió Mei Ling tan relajada como siempre.

— Sera mejor irnos a otro lugar a conversar… tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar—dijo el ambarino mientras volvía a intentar de nuevo llevarse lejos a la chica de mirada color rubí.

— No hay problema…—respondió Sakura con una sonrisa—en realidad no tengo novio, pero si estoy saliendo con alguien—respondió tranquilamente

— ¡Qué bueno! Entonces no tendré que advertirles a ninguna de ustedes que Shaoran es MÍO Y SOLO MÍO—Mei Ling abrazo nuevamente a Shaoran tan posesivamente.

— Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras aulas… un gusto en conocerte Mei Ling —dijo Eriol ignorando la mirada de auxilio que le mandaba su amigo— no te demores Shaoran.

De esta manera los tres amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas dejando a la pareja charlar un poco más, aunque ninguno de ellos sospechaba que la llegada de esa chica traería muchos cambios en la vida de todos ellos pero sobre todo en la vida de la castaña.

— Mei Ling… tenemos que hablar—dijo el ambarino de manera seria mirando a la chica

— Lo se… —respondió Mei Ling en tono triste.

— Entonces entenderás que no puedes seguir diciendo que eres mi prometida…

— Eso también lo se… Xiao Lang si vine hasta aquí en realidad no fue para cuidarte—confeso Mei Ling mientras miraba al ambarino con los ojos cristalizados— quería verificar que quien me había ganado en esta batalla era alguien que realmente te merecía y valía la pena dejarte ir por esa persona.

— Mei Ling… no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá para hacer eso…—respondió Shaoran en tono suave— pero ya habrás podido comprobar que Sakura no es una mala chica.

— Si no es una mala chica pero si es muy distraída—respondió Mei Ling — Xiao Lang… ella dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, ¿Quién es ese chico? —pregunto Mei Ling olvidando su tristeza dando paso a la curiosidad

— Ese tipo se llama Ryu Hatsumoto… es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad y aprovecho que Sakura es la capitana del equipo de porristas—Shaoran cerro las manos en forma de puños al recordar eso.

— ¿No te agrada verdad? ¿Por qué esta con Sakura o por otra razón?

—En realidad no me agrado nunca, es un mujeriego y no entiendo porque Sakura accedió en salir con el… ese tipo es de lo peor pero parece que desde que sale con Sakura ha cambiado demasiado…

— Pero si dices que es de lo peor ¿Por qué accedió ella a salir con él?

— Según me dijo Tomoyo, Hatsumoto le estuvo rogando alrededor de un año para que accediera a salir con el… ¡SOLO SALIR!

— Ya veo…—dijo Mei Ling tomándose el mentón con las manos y mirando al piso de manera pensativa—dices que le estuvo rogando como un año…

— Si…

— Entonces eso quiere decir que Kinomoto estuvo esperando que alguien más le pidiera salir con ella…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque ninguna chica es tan cruel para hacer esperar a alguien cerca de un año y mucho menos Kinomoto según veo como es… entonces eso quiere decir que a pesar de estar saliendo con el tal Hatsumoto ella esta interesada en alguien más… ¡ESO ES!

— ¿Mei Ling te he dicho que a veces das miedo?

— Si… bueno querido primito… tenemos que poner en marcha el plan "enamorar a Sakura Kinomoto"

— ¡¿QUE?! — Shaoran dio pasos hacia atrás.

— Lo que escuchaste… —Mei Ling le dedico una sonrisa siniestra— no te preocupes por nada en pocos días veras que Hatsumoto se aleja de Sakura y tu tendrás el tiempo necesario para acercarte a ella… y preparar tu declaración.

— Creo que estas exagerando demasiado… ¿Cómo que preparar mi declaración?

— Primito… estamos en Diciembre… así que hasta Febrero te da un total de 1 mes y medio o dos meses para que estés más que listo además que en Febrero se viene San Valentín.

— Creo que es mejor irnos a casa… estas comenzando a desvariar

— ¿No entraras a clases? —pregunto Mei Ling sorprendida

— ¡NO!... no tengo cara para ver Sakura después de todo lo que has dicho

— Eso también es parte del plan… pero si no quieres entrar entonces mejor vamos a que me enseñes la ciudad—Mei Ling cogió del brazo a su querido primo pero ya no de manera posesiva sino fraternal.

Los primos Li salieron de la universidad rumbo a visitar los lugares turísticos de Tomoeda, Mei Ling no perdía ninguna oportunidad para molestar a su primo con la castaña y dejarle en claro que el plan iba en serio y que era mejor que no perdiera tiempo.

Como había dicho Mei Ling había logrado que Hatsumoto deje a Sakura a la semana que ella había ingresado a la universidad a seguir con sus estudios, el plan que ella había utilizado había consistido en primero entrar al equipo de porrista, luego llamar la atención del tal Hatsumoto poniéndose las prendas más provocativas que tenía en su closet y como era de imaginarse Hatsumoto callo rendido a los pies de Mei Ling dejándose seducir por su mirada y por su sensualidad.

— Sakura… ¿y que planeas para san Valentín? —preguntaba una amatista mientras estaba con sus amigas por los pasillos de la universidad.

— Pues aun no tengo nada planeado… mi hermano va a salir con Nakuru, Yukito también se ira a visitar a su novia a Francia en estos días para que pueda quedarse hasta ese día… y Yue bueno el también tiene planes ese día… no me quiso decir que iba a hacer.

— ¿Y tú Mei Ling?

— Nose… Ryu me invito al acuario pero aun nose si voy a aceptar—Mei Ling sospechaba que para San Valentín Ryu le pediría ser su novia oficialmente pero ella aun no sabía que le respondería, si bien se había acercado a él con motivos de alejarlo de Sakura, pero después de unos días se había dado cuenta de que el chico le interesaba de otra manera.

— ¿Y tú Tommy? ¿Qué planeas para ese día? —pregunto Sakura con una mirada picara a su amiga.

— Bueno con Eriol decidimos que ese día nos iríamos a la playa… además que Nakuru le dará esa sorpresa a Touya…—dijo la amatista sonriente.

— Que bueno si quiera ustedes si tienen alguien con quien pasarlo… mi padre ese día saldrá con mamá a una cena en un restaurante…

— Vamos Sakura… no te pongas así, estoy segura de que mañana habrá una fila de chicos esperando para invitarte en ese día…

— ¡Tomoyo…! Que cosas dices

— Vamos Sakura no me dirás que eso no paso el año pasado…

— No me lo recuerdes… tuve que pedirle a Touya que viniera a recogerme y me castigo por dos meses…—dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

— Pero yo creo que este año será diferente…—dijo Mei Ling mirando de manera cómplice a Tomoyo

Las chicas ingresaron a su aula y dieron por terminada esa conversación, los días pasaron y como había dicho Tomoyo, un centenar de chicos de todas las edades perseguían a Sakura por toda la universidad con propuestas de invitación para cenas o paseos para el día de San Valentín, cosa que provocaba que la castaña buscara mil y una forma de escabullirse de todos los chicos de la universidad pero ella no había contado con que el día de practica de porristas hubiera toda una multitud de jovenes esperándola.

— Shaoran…

— ¿Pasa algo Sakura? Estas muy pálida—pregunto el ambarino al notar que la castaña estaba pálida como un muerto.

— Quería pedirte un favor…

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Podrías fingir que me pides salir para San Valentín delante de todos esos chicos…? —pregunto Sakura mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al piso.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto el ambarino

— Si… además que Ryu está saliendo con Mei Ling y no puedo pedirle ese favor—explico Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior y sobándose las manos nerviosamente.

— Ya veo… entonces quieres que haga eso… no hay problema—dijo Shaoran viendo de esa manera su única oportunidad para pedirle a la castaña que salga con él en ese día.

— Entonces cuando yo esté llegando a donde están ellos tu sales como dándome alcance y me invitas…—le explico Sakura.

— Entendido…—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

— Entonces te dejo ir a cambiarte y yo también voy a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos jovenes se separaron dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivos cambiadores, Sakura se tomó su tiempo porque ya tenía un plan formado pero en cambio el ambarino a penas cruzo la puerta del cambiador de varones su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de los nervios, por más que Sakura le había dicho que era mentira el aprovecharía esa oportunidad para invitar a la castaña a una cena romántica en serio.

— Bueno… es ahora o nunca — el ambarino observo el momento en que la castaña se dirigía hacia la salida y el salió siguiendo sus pasos — ¡Sakura! —llamo el ambarino fingiendo que quería darle el alcance.

— Si… ¿Shaoran pasa algo? —respondió la castaña dándose cuenta que su plan ya estaba en marcha.

— Yo… Yo… ¿Quería saber si tú quieres salir conmigo el próximo jueves?

— ¿Para San Valentín?

— Si…—respondió Shaoran rojo como un tomate

— Si… con mucho gusto…—respondió Sakura de manera natural

— ¡QUE SUERTE TIENES LI! —se escuchó decir dentro del grupo de chicos que esperaba a Sakura

— ¡NO DESPERDICIES ESTA OPORTUNIDAD! —se escuchó otro grito

Poco a poco el grupo fue disminuyendo, todos los chicos lanzaban miradas asesinas a Shaoran y miradas llenas de amor, pasión, deseo y admiración a Sakura quien no era consciente de eso, pues estaba más concentrada en el ambarino.

— ¡Muchas gracias Shaoran!—dijo Sakura soltando un largo suspiro una vez que el último de los chicos se había ido

— No fue nada Sakura… ahora yo quisiera preguntarte algo a ti—dijo Shaoran

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues si… de verdad podrías aceptar la invitación —dijo Shaoran volteando el rostro y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

— Shaoran… yo…

— Si ya tenías planes… entonces será mejor irnos.

— No… espera—dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Shaoran y sentía una descarga eléctrica por el contacto— yo… acepto salir contigo ese día.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Shaoran dudando de haber escuchado bien.

— Si… ese día no tenía nada planeado

— Bien… te recojo ese día de tu casa… muchas gracias—dicho esto Shaoran le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en la castaña

— Sera mejor irnos a casa antes que oscurezca más—dijo la castaña para evitar el momento incomodo de silencio

— Si…

Ambos castaños salieron de la universidad sin decir ninguna palabra, caminaron en silencio por las calles que habían recorrido desde que se convirtieron en amigos y habían ingresado a la universidad, no eran capaces de verse a la cara ya que la cita próxima a venir lo hacía un poco difícil, una vez que llegaron a la casa de la castaña se despidieron, y Shaoran siguió su camino en dirección a su casa que quedaba un poco más lejos de la casa de la castaña.

— ¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura?

— ¿Si?... ¿Tommy me decías algo?

— ¡Sí! Quería saber si ya sabias que te vas a poner para la cena de hoy con Shaoran

— No…—dijo la castaña con voz triste— no encuentro nada que me guste…

— Bueno yo sé que te puede quedar bien…

— ¿Eh?

— Hoy… vamos a mi casa ahí te dare un vestido que hice para ti… —dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa— cuanto me gustaría poder gravarte, con ese vestido seguro te verás divina—dijo la amatista con dos estrellitas en los ojos

— ¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo! —agradeció la castaña dándole un abrazo su amiga

— Bueno… por ahora será mejor ingresar a clases

Ambas chicas ingresaron a la clase de ese día pero ninguna pudo prestar atención porque cada una estaba perdida en sus respectivos pensamientos, en los planes que tenían para ese día y quienes serían sus acompañantes. La campana que daba por terminado ese día sono y todo el mundo salió de sus clases rumbo a sus casas y otros estudiantes rumbo a una cita con su respectiva pareja.

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron tan rápido como pudieron ya que todo el tumulto de gente que salía al mismo tiempo no les daba un espacio, una vez que subieron al auto de Tomoyo ella piso el acelerador como nunca lo había hecho y llegaron a casa de la amatista en menos de 5 minutos.

— Date prisa…

— Haya voy…—decía la castaña mientras bajaba del auto y trataba de alcanzar a su amiga

— Muy bien… este es tu vestido y los zapatos… date un baño, aquí tienes un conjunto de **victoria secret** que compre para ti…—dijo la amatista dándole una pequeña bolsa color rosa — vamos... muévete… muévete

— Está bien... ya me voy a dar prisa.

Sakura se metió en la ducha y trato de olvidar los nervios que sentía y el temblor que invadía su cuerpo lentamente, disfruto del agua fría que recorría su cuerpo lentamente haciendo que cada musculo se relajara y que olvidara los nervios que de por sí ya sentía.

— Muy bien… ¿mucho más relajada? —pregunto la amatista

— Algo… —dijo Sakura envuelta en toallas.

— Primero me dedicare a tu cabello y luego al maquillaje…—dijo la amatista llevando a su amiga al frente de su tocador personal

— Tommy… pensé que hoy saldrías con Eriol

— Y lo hare… yo tengo todo planeado no te preocupes—dijo la amatista con una sonrisa

— Pero Shaoran ira a buscarme a casa…

— No te preocupes… ya le llame diciéndole que estarías aquí

— Sí que piensas en todo Tommy…

— Gracias Saku… ahora manos a la obra

Las horas pasaron y Tomoyo le ponía mucho empeño al arreglo de su mejor amiga, había decidido que era mejor que llevara el cabello suelto, su maquillaje era muy simple y natural pero hacía que sobresalieran sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— Estas muy hermosa…—Tomoyo contemplaba con admiración a su mejor amiga— tengo que traer la cámara…

— Tomoyo… no creo que sea necesario—dijo Sakura pero no pudo evitar que su amiga apareciera con una cámara fotográfica profesional

— Vamos has una pose de modelo… de esas que te enseñe de niña…—dijo Tomoyo apuntando la cámara hacia su mejor amiga.

—Está bien…—dijo Sakura dándose por vencida.

— ¡HERMOSA! —decía Tomoyo mientras tomaba fotos desde todos los ángulos, pero el sonido del timbre de su casa impidió que siguiera con su trabajo—llegaron por ti…

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Vamos Saku… no hay que hacer esperar a Shaoran…

— Con cuidado Tommy nos podemos caer…

Ambas chicas salieron de la alcoba de la amatista dando grandes zancadas escaleras abajo donde los esperaba un joven con un terno de color negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata color conche vino que hacia juego con el vestido de la castaña que era del mismo color.

—Buenas noches…—decía Shaoran tratando de articular palabra— estas hermosa Sakura—dijo mientras contemplaba el vestido de color conche vino que era con un corsé hasta la parte de la cintura y de ahí tenía un hermosa caída que le hacía parecerse toda una princesa y una abertura que venía desde más abajo del muslo y que llegaba hasta el final del vestido.

— Hola Shaoran… ¿de verdad que esta hermosa? —pregunto con una amplia sonrisa—bueno chicos yo los dejo, me tengo que ir volando a la playa…—Tomoyo hizo que Sakura estirara su mano y se la entregó a Shaoran.

— Muchas gracias Tommy —dijo la castaña mientras salía de la mansión Daidouji dirigiéndose a una limosina que los esperaba afuera.

— Diviértanse…—se despidió Tomoyo

— Buenas noches señorita Sakura—saludo un hombre de 50 años de edad delante de la puerta abierta de la limosina

— Buenas noches Wei—respondió la castaña

— Wei, tú ya sabes a donde debes llevarnos

— Si, joven Shaoran llegaremos muy rápido

En el transcurso de su viaje ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirarse directamente a los ojos, hablaban de cosas vanas y sin importancia pero en ningún momento se animaron a apartar sus ojos del punto fijo que había encontrado cada uno.

— Ya llegamos—anuncio Wei una vez que había estacionado la limosina

— Muchas gracias Wei

— Disfruten su cena, joven Shaoran no dude en llamarme por cualquier dificultad que pudiera surgir

— Gracias Wei

Shaoran bajo de la limosina y se dirigió a la puerta posterior para ayudar a Sakura, al sentir de nuevo el contacto de la mano de la castaña tuvo ganas de no soltarla nunca más, se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurante donde Shaoran dio su nombre a una señorita que luego los dirigió hacia una mesa para dos personas.

La cena comenzó bien, las tensiones se fueron acabando poco a poco hasta que entablaron una conversación de lo más normal y jovial que podría ser entre dos amigos que se conocen de mucho tiempo. La comida no demoro mucho en llegar, hasta ese momento todo era perfecto, hasta que Shaoran ordeno una botella del mejor vino.

— Brindemos por la amistad—propuso Shaoran

— Por la amistad—secundo Sakura alzando su copa y haciéndola chocar con la del ambarino—está muy dulce…—comento Sakura después de tomar un sorbo y otro sorbo y otro mas

— Sakura creo que no deberías tomar tan rápido el vino…—dijo el ambarino al darse cuenta que su acompañante ya se iba acabando poco a poco el dulce néctar.

— Así…—dijo la castaña con un cambio en su voz muy aparente— ¿y que vas a hacer para evitarlo? —dicho esto la castaña alzo su copa y se tomó lo que quedaba de vino en el—mira Shaoran… tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer… hep…

—Sakura creo que mejor será que te lleve a casa…

— No…—dijo la castaña con la cara colorada por la embriagues— ¿Qué acaso no quieres que cene contigo? —Dijo Sakura con aparentes ganas de llorar— ¿acaso no soy de tu agrado?

— No… lo que quiero decir es que estas… un poco mareada y…

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy una borracha? —Sakura empeoraba cada vez más— ¿Eso es lo que estas queriendo decir?

— No… te equivocas

— ¿Qué me equivoco? ¿Qué no hago nada bien? ¿Por qué tienes que recordarme que soy una torpe? —Sakura comenzó a llorar a viva voz, llamando la atención de todos los comenzales en ese restaurante, y provocando la desesperación del ambarino quien empezaba a percibir las miradas de desaprobación que eran dirigidas hacia él.

— Sakura calmate por favor…—suplicaba Shaoran acercándose al lugar de la castaña— retiro lo dicho ¿está bien?, tú no eres ninguna torpe… tu eres la persona más perfecta de este mundo.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo la castaña dejando de llorar— ¿lo dices de verdad?

— Nunca he dicho algo tan enserio en toda mi vida…—Shaoran ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie.

— Shaoran… yo tengo que decirte que… tu… tu…—Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque sin poder controlarlo en esos instantes todo lo que había comido se hizo presente físicamente en los zapatos del ambarino.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! —dijo el ambarino mientras hacía un gesto de asco— tengo que llamar a Wei —saco de su bolsillo su celular y marco unos números rápidamente— Wei las cosas salieron mal te necesito en menos de cinco minutos aquí—Shaoran corto la llamada de manera brusca— Sakura…— para cuando se dio cuenta la castaña estaba a punto de caerse sobre el pero tuvo tiempo de sostenerla.

— Joven Shaoran… ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? —pregunto el mayordomo haciéndose presente 3 minutos después de la llamada del ambarino.

— Ayudame a llevar a casa a Sakura, en la limosina te explico todo…—dijo Shaoran entregándole el menudo cuerpo de la castaña al anciano y dirigiéndose el hacia la salida.

Wei llevo cargando el cuerpo desmayado de Sakura hasta la limosina donde ya los esperaba un enojado Shaoran con el ceño bien pronunciado, al parecer las cosas no habían salido como él había querido.

— ¿Y bien joven que salió mal?

— Ahhh… Wei… al parecer nunca lograre estar con Sakura…

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

_— __Te confieso que… __**He oído de personas que no beben demasiado y el alcohol se les sube rápidamente, pero jamás había visto a alguien que luego de su primera copa de vino termine llorando en medio del restaurant y que, además, allí mismo vomite mis zapatos favoritos. ¡Feliz San Valentín para mí! —**__explico el ambarino de modo dramático alzando los brazos._

_— Pero joven aún le queda el día de mañana y los otros días…_

_— Puede que tengas razón Wei… pero le he agarrado aberración al día de san Valentín… será mejor ir a casa ahí le pediré a Mei Ling que se encargue de Sakura._

_Wei encendió la limosina y se metió entre las calles de Tomoeda, mientras miraba como su joven señor miraba detenidamente a la chica que tenía recostada a un costado suyo, sabía que solo aquella castaña podría darle la felicidad que el tanto deseaba._

_El día de San Valentín había pasado y con el todos los ajetreos de los regalos, las salidas y muchas cosas más que ese día acarreaba, por fortuna para algunos y para infortunio de otros ese día no regresaría hasta el próximo año, pero mientras en las calles todo parecía volver a la normalidad en la habitación de una mansión alguien se despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza._

_— Auch…—decía una castaña mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos y se sentaba en una amplia cama—que dolor tan fuerte que tengo… un momento—dijo alzando la mirada y dándose cuenta que donde había pasado la noche no había sido su habitación y mucho menos su casa— ¿Dónde estoy? _

_— Hola querida… —saludaba un ambarino mientras ingresaba con una bandeja entre las manos — ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y mirada misteriosa_

_— ¿Shaoran?... ¿Qué es lo que paso anoche?_

_— ¿Qué?... ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_— No…—respondió Sakura temiendo lo peor_

_— Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida—respondió Shaoran dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa y acercándose a la castaña con intenciones de darle un beso en la frente— ¿Por qué me rechazas? —pregunto al ver que era rechazado por la castaña_

_— Shaoran… dime que es lo que paso anoche… ¿Tú y yo?... ¿lo hicimos?_

_— Hicimos muchas cosas querida…—respondió sin dar una respuesta clara y sentándose a un lado de la cama_

_— ¿En verdad?... —pregunto Sakura aún mas angustiada_

_— En verdad… ya te dije que fue una de mis mejores noches—respondió Shaoran_

_— No… no… eso no puede ser verdad—Sakura comenzó a abrazarse a ella misma_

_— Oye… Sakura espera—dijo Shaoran al ver la reacción de la castaña_

_— No… no… no puede ser… no puede ser—Sakura comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas— ¡yo… me quiero morir!_

_— Sakura… calmate…—Shaoran se acercó a la castaña pero ella le dio un manotazo como respuesta_

_— ¡NO PUDO HABER PASADO! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR! —Sakura cada vez estaba más desesperada._

_— ¡SAKURA ESCUCHAME! —exigió el ambarino tomando entre sus manos el rostro lloroso de la castaña y haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos— y escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir… ENTRE TU Y YO NO PASO NADA ¿ME ENTIENDES? ¡NADA!... —Shaoran tenía el rostro desencajado por el enojo contra sí mismo— Sakura… yo no soy un patán… y sería incapaz de hacerle eso a una mujer y mucho menos a ti… PORQUE YO TE AMO—Shaoran cayo de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

_— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto Sakura aun mirando los ojos del ambarino _

_— Yo te amo…—dijo en un susurro Shaoran— ayer te invite a salir porque tenía planeado confesarte mis sentimientos pero al parecer tú no eres tolerante al alcohol, ¿verdad? _

_— Si…_

_— Entonces… ayer no fue una de mis mejores noches…—dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa mientras soltaba el rostro de Sakura_

_— Ahora lo recuerdo…—dijo Sakura mientras se ponía roja como un tomate— ¡LO SIENTO! Shaoran no fue mi intención… arruinar la cena—dijo Sakura agachando la mirada._

_— Sakura… no hay nada de que disculpares…—dijo Shaoran sosteniendo el mentón de la castaña— ahora aprovechando que te tengo aquí y sobria… ¿quieres ser mi novia Sakura Kinomoto? —pregunto Shaoran _

_— Ahora que estoy sobria y que te tengo cerca… quiero decirte que SÍ quiero ser tu novia Shaoran Li_

_— Bueno creo que al final… no fue tan malo que tomaras vino—dijo Shaoran acercándose a los labios de la castaña— pero prometeme que nunca tomaras sin que yo esté cerca de ti_

_— Prometido…_

_De esta manera Shaoran acorto la distancia de los labios de la castaña y sacio su sed de besos de ella, había deseado tanto ese momento que ahora que era realidad no podía darse cuenta si era verdad o un sueño, pero el sentir el cuerpo de la castaña debajo de las sabanas le decía que ese momento era más que real._

_— Después de todo queda el día después de San Valentín—pensó el ambarino mientras besaba a su novia y se metía debajo de las sabanas para poder estar más cerca de ella._

_**Palabras: **_4, 630

**N. A. bueno aquí yo cumpliendo con mi reto… fue algo complicado hacer que todo tuviera sentido pero logre no exederme de las 5000 palabras jejeje espero les haya gustado no quise dejarlo con el final del vomito porque si que seria catastrófico así que exprimi mi cerebro al máximo para que me pudiera dar un final digno de san Valentín… bueno lo termine de escribir el 14 de febrero pero lo subiré el 15 de febrero jeje creo que muy acorde con el nombre de mi oneshot pero bueno, espero hayan pasado un feliz 14… pq yo no! =( cosas de la vida tal vez pero bueno… me alegra haber usado mi tiempo en escribir y usar mi estado de animo como inspiración… gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran…! **

**ATT. M.E.G.R (Miku Jhoshama)**


End file.
